


Stuck

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Object Insertion, Stuck in a wall, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: What does Rhett do when he finds Link sticking out of the wall like a hunting trophy?Prompt: Stuck In A Wall





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno...
> 
> This is a little contrived, but bear with me

Link could just about squeeze his phone out of his pocket and immediately sent Rhett a text.

**(10:13) Link: Stuck in a wall, come help. **  
**(10:13) Rhett: What? Where are you?**  
**(10:14) Link: loft**

Rhett rolled his eyes and excused himself from the conversation he’d been having in the kitchen. This was definitely one of the weirder texts he’d received from Link, but if he really needed help, Rhett couldn’t ignore it. 

When he entered their office he could hear a weird noise coming from above, like rodents in the walls or something. He was starting to wonder if Link was being serious when he said he was  _ in _ the wall.

“Link?” Rhett called as he climbed the steps to the loft.

“Yeah!” came Link’s muffled voice.

Rhett could hardly believe his eyes when he stepped up into the room. Link looked like he’d tried to climb through a hole in the wall and got stuck halfway; like someone had hunted him and mounted the bottom half. Rhett approached slowly taking in the full scene.

“What the hell happened to you?” He said, his voice raised so Link could hear. “It looks like a cartoon character shot you out of a cannon!”

Link sighed, embarrassed to explain what actually happened. “I saw a little hole in the wall, and then I poked at it and it became a bigger hole, then I saw how huge the space was between the walls and I wanted to see if I could get into it.”

Rhett’s mouth hung open as he listened, but he couldn’t help laughing as soon as Link finished speaking. It was such a ridiculous story that could only have happened to Link. “Okay well… you want me to pull you out?”

“You can try, but I can’t get my arms back through.”

Rhett wrapped his arms around Link’s waist and started pulling gently. He was able to move the length of his torso but Link was right, his shoulders wouldn’t fit back through the hole. “How did you get through in the first place?” Rhett said.

“I don’t know, I think the hole got smaller,” Link said. “Just break a little more off, that’s how I got it this big in the first place.”

Rhett poked his fingers in around Link’s waist and tried to pull off a little of the wall, but the drywall was surprisingly resilient. Link must have found a weak spot. “I think I’m going to have to get some tools,” Rhett said, letting a hand linger on Link’s hip. He didn’t hate seeing Link in such a compromising position.

“Okay,” Link said, defeated. “Just don’t tell too many people, huh?”

“Why would I want to tell anyone you’re stuck in a goddamn wall?” Rhett could hardly get the sentence out before he burst out laughing. 

“Rhett! It’s not funny!” Link shouted back through the wall.

“It’s hilarious!” Rhett wheezed. “Only you could make a hole in the wall and get stuck in it.” 

Link stamped a foot to let Rhett know how pissed off he was but it just made him laugh even more. He was almost bent in two and leaned a forearm on Link’s butt to steady himself.

“I wanna mess with you so bad,” Rhett giggled. Link’s struggling and Rhett’s tugging had pushed his shirt up and through to the other side of the hole. The exposed skin was irresistible. Rhett put his hands into the slight curve of Link’s waist.

“Rhett… what are you doing?”

“There’s something here for you Link,” Rhett grinned.

“Rhett! No!”

“I think it’s an invitation to a party.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“A tickle party!” Rhett said gleefully before attacking Link’s stomach and side. He could hear Link gasping and laughing on the other side of the wall, making Rhett laugh even more.

Link could hardly breathe and he couldn’t get away. He wriggled uselessly in place but he had a feeling it was just making Rhett laugh more. He managed to squeeze out a “stop!”

Rhett seemed to take pity on him, taking his hands away and leaning against Link’s thighs. Link gasped for breath, but the respite was brief. With a “just kidding!” Rhett started up again, just as frantically as before. Link could hear Rhett’s laughter coming through the drywall, making him laugh even more.

Eventually Rhett tired of it and he collapsed against Link, still giggling. Link felt something hard poking against him and rolled his eyes. “Are you getting turned on by this?” He asked, exasperated.

Rhett chuckled. “You’re completely at my mercy, of course I’m turned on,” he said, pawing at Link’s butt to demonstrate.

“Rhett!” Link shouted through gritted teeth. “We don’t have time for this.”

“You got somewhere to be?” Rhett replied with a smirk. He knelt down behind Link and lifted one of his feet off the floor, narrowly avoiding getting kicked in the face. “Stop struggling Link,” he said, pulling off Link’s shoe and sock. He turned around and took Link’s other foot between his knees like he was shoeing a horse. He pulled off the shoe and sock, resisting the urge to tickle Link’s foot, and placed it back on the ground. 

“Cut it out man, someone’s gonna catch us,” Link said. 

“No they won’t. I’d hear them coming up the ladder,” Rhett replied, and started opening Link’s jeans. Link wiggled his hips in protest but there was nothing he could do to stop Rhett dragging them down his legs. Rhett pulled them away from the wall, forcing Link to step out of them, and stood back to admire his handiwork. 

Link couldn’t see what Rhett was doing but he had no choice but to stand there and let him do it. The next sensation he felt was something sharp moving across the skin of his ass. He recoiled at first, but relaxed a bit when he realized it was just a pen and not something that could actually injure him. Moments later the pen was being shoved  _ into  _ his ass. “Hey!” 

“You still got your phone?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah,” Link replied. If he’d dropped his phone he’d never be able to pick it up in his current position so he’d been gripping it tightly. He was starting to think he might have to use it to call someone else for help.

The phone buzzed a few seconds later. He opened it to reveal a photo of his whole lower half sticking out of the wall with “Open For Business” scrawled across his ass. His stomach tightened at the image and he felt it go straight to his dick. Rhett knew that would fucking turn him on. He shot back a quick text to let Rhett know he was okay with it and braced himself. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” he said instead. 

Rhett had taken a moment to prepare, and the next thing Link knew the Sharpie was being replaced with Rhett’s lubed finger. “You love it,” Rhett replied. “I bet you got yourself stuck there on purpose so I could come here and use your ass any way I wanted.” 

Link’s face burned. “You know I didn’t.”

“You’re such a slut, I’m surprised you didn’t do it out in the hallway were everyone would see you,” Rhett said, adding a second finger.

Link almost hit his head against the exterior wall when Rhett bent them down to graze his prostate. He let out a pathetic whimper that he hoped Rhett didn’t hear. 

“I wish I had a butt plug here to keep you open and ready for anyone who wants to fuck you,” Rhett said, his voice thick with lust. He started fucking Link with his fingers, faster than he possibly could with his dick. “Or I could just shove something else in there, like a rolling pin or a water bottle.”

“Just fuck me,” Link said through the wall. He didn’t usually like to interrupt Rhett when he got like this, but he was already painfully hard (and he really was worried about someone catching them).

Rhett chuckled as he withdrew his fingers leaving Link completely exposed once more. “Love to hear you beg,” Rhett said as he ran the head of his cock up and down Link’s crack.

“Please…” Link moaned.

“That’s it,” Rhett growled.

Link’s eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Rhett sink into him. He put a hand against the bricks of the exterior wall for support as Rhett’s hands gripped his hips.

Rhett fucked him quickly but thoroughly, gripping Link’s dick and pumping it in time to his own thrusts. With it came a litany of half-threats and dirty talk that Link could barely make out. 

“Your slutty hole is always just begging for my cock,” Rhett said, pounding into Link with everything he had. “Who will I invite up here next huh?” Rhett growled. “Josh? I’m sure he’d love to punish you for all the shit you give him.”

Link could only grunt in response. He knew Rhett wasn’t being serious, but the idea of it went straight to his cock. He could feel himself getting close, and when Rhett started squeezing his balls, it was just too much. He let out a yell as he came, splashing come on the other side of the wall.

He grunted in time to Rhett’s continued thrusting, his sensitive body unable to withstand much more. 

“Oh god Link,” Rhett moaned. He pulled out and gave his cock a few harsh tugs before he was coming as well, painting Link’s ass with white liquid.

Rhett took a few unsteady steps backwards and collapsed into his leather chair. He took a moment to admire Link, ass now dripping with come and still completely helpless. A part of him really did want to leave him like that just a little longer.

**(10:41) Rhett: 20 more minutes?**  
**(10:41) Link: I hate you**  
**(10:41) Link: Ok fine**  
**(10:41) Rhett: You’re the best**


End file.
